The present invention relates to the recovery of nitramines from explosive compositions.
In the past, surplus or obsolete military munitions have been disposed of by dumping them in the ocean, burning them in an open area, or detonating them in a safe zone. From an ecological standpoint, these methods are undesirable because they contribute to contamination of the ocean or pollution of the atmosphere. From an economic standpoint, the previous methods of disposal are unsatisfactory because of the utter waste of valuable explosive materials.
A need exists for an ecologically sound alternative method for disposing of unwanted munitions materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for the recovery of explosive materials from explosive compositions.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.